The Ties That Bind Us
by LookAliveSunshine03
Summary: Part IV of The Immortal Coil Saga. Five years have passed since Beth saw her sister. Life is good, if a little uninteresting, but now Anna needs her help. Demetri is missing, last seen in Prague, looking for the Lewis siblings. But who is the mysterious vampire living there? Can they be trusted? Last in the series. CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION.
1. Prologue: Red Velvet

**(19/05/19) I'm back! Second time's the charm, eh? As before, th** **e final part of 'The Immortal Coil Saga' will include strong language and some sexual themes. And the occasional step into non-reality *wink***

 **Having cleared up the mess of the previous chapters, I sincerely hope you enjoy this. Feedback is always welcome!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Red Velvet**

 _2018?_

The new day rose like any other morning here, bright and shining. The park bustled with its usual dog-walkers, happy families, and couples basking in their love. Their skin sparkled in the sun, and no one was afraid. No one cared here, because it didn't matter. Here, they were free.

Hazel's scent preceded her, purple and electric as lightning before a storm. "We've a new visitor," she said and her smile was a shared joke Demetri wasn't privy to.

"Has our host divulged a name?"

Hazel sat down his bench without invitation, pulling on her e-cigarette. Her fringe fluttered as she blew out a cloud of strawberry steam. "'Mm-hm. You know who it is, too. But I want you to figure it out." Hazel's teeth clacked around the mouthpiece. "Unless your power doesn't work here."

"Give me a moment." Demetri sighed. He had been having such a good day. As he gathered up the scents and essences of those around him, his mind stretched open, reaching, reaching...her essence blazed with furious scarlet, not far from here.

Hazel laughed as people gasped and stumbled out of Demetri's way. He flew from the park, through the heaving streets, and straight towards the outskirts of this world. There Demetri stopped, breathing hard in confusion. A cloud of crows burst like loud spray of ink from the trees blocking his path.

"Well, this wasn't here before." Hazel smirked,.whispering in Demetri's ear. "What's your princess telling you?"

Demetri scowled. _C_ _ome on, bloodhound..._ He clenched his jaw. "You brought her in."

Through her plume of steam, Hazel cooed. "Because she asked nicely, sweet'eart. One word from her darling Highness, and Beth was on the first flight to Prague. Go on, look. Tell me there en't chimney-smoke. Go on!"

Demetri sprung up the nearest trunk. At the top, his stomach turned over. A coil of smoke drifted over the trees.

"What's the verdict?" Hazel yelled from the ground.

"Her house is most likely hidden," Demetri said, landing. Hazel sniggered, gave a long-suffering sigh and followed him, kicking up dead leaves as she did. The forest was rowdy with creatures going about their business. At the sight of Demetri, a deer spooked, galloping away.

"Knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Iona has that effect on people," said Hazel.

Demetri gave a smile. "Anyone would think you were in love with her."

"Oh, really? Iona's a beautiful woman, able to create her own worlds on a whim. Don't tell me _she_ is better than that."

"What does Radko have to say on the matter?"

Hazel snorted. "If he wanted to keep her, he should have stayed with her." She hummed as Demetri charged ahead. "I have to ask, what will you do when you see dear Beth? You told me it wasn't an amicable break-up."

Demetri slowed. "I never said that. We were never –"

"Hm. Hurts, doesn't it?" Hazel almost overtook him. Her smile flickered as Demetri kept running. "I suppose you hope time is a healer."

Demetri laughed, shaking his head. "Beth would never allow that to happen."

"Then why is she here at all? P'raps our princess will do anything for her Prince Charming? What would you call it – courageous, or suicidal?"

Demetri did not answer. He chased music weaving through the trees, where candles caught in jars hung. The cabin was small and had a bright red door. Demetri had expected nothing less. Two round windows watched him, with a third glaring down from the brow of the roof. Could she see him?

Mounting the shallow porch, Demetri found the sign beside the little doorbell.

 _RED VELVET (please don't eat)_ it said in fancy cursive.

Hazel snorted over his shoulder."Is that supposed to be funny? Oh!" She hummed the song that was still playing. "She has old-fashioned taste. I haven't heard this one in years."

Demetri could easily ring the bell, and face whatever wrath Beth brought with her. Five years – or was it six? – was a flutter of a vampire's eyelid, but if holding a grudge were ever to become a sport Beth would win gold without trying.

With few options, Demetri rang the bell.

The door opened.


	2. Chapter 1: Her sanctuary

**(19/05/2019) I'm on a roll!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Her sanctuary**

26th December 2018

Beth Hale was an American student, barmaid, and resident of the town Fairbanks, Alaska. According to her (excellently forged) documents, her family consisted of her cousins Jasper and Rosalie. Her parents had died in a car crash. It had been quite tragic.

Beth's wipers swatted away the snow. She headed home from work, feeling weary. She had scored the job, rubbish pay and all, herself. To most of the customers in _The Aurora Bar_ Beth was just the feisty red-head with the nice ass. Just tonight a group of men had gone so far as to speculate whether her hair was the same colour everywhere else.

If they knew what she really was...Beth often played the scenarios in her head: her foot connecting with the collection of soft dangly parts between one of the piss-head's legs. A choice bottle of vodka to the face, stuff like that. Very satisfying.

A week had passed since Alice had called her, with the news they continued to rock Beth to her very core. "Beth, your sister's path is fixed. She'll reach you the day after Christmas when the snow starts to fall."

Oh, yes. Reality was a bitch. In six years, Beth had heard from Anna only once. Even then, the Volturi Queen had been too distracted to celebrate Beth's move into Red Velvet Cabin. Hazel and Michael were missing; as far as Beth knew they probably still were. That was all she cared to know about.

But why was Anna coming to Fairbanks? Not that Beth minded. She missed her sister from another mister (something she would never call her out loud). Alice hadn't mentioned anything about Aro, and as far as Beth was aware, Demetri was still in Prague.

 _Thank God._ Red Velvet Cabin emerged from Beth's glamour, like a cottage in a fairy tale.

Most of the Cullens were already assembled outside, waiting for her. _Oh, boy._ Beth took a breath before she opened the door. The gentle hush of the forest was too loud.

Alice spoke up first. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Anna won't pick up her phone." Beth nodded to them. "Where are Emmet, Rosalie and Esme?"

"Looking for your sister," said Edward quietly. He tried to hide the accusation in his voice, but Beth heard it.

"Edward, I said I was –"

"We'll keep watch out here," Bella said coolly. "You'd better get ready."

 _For what?_ All Beth wanted was a hot shower, and a hearty helping of Netflix. Were the Cullens trying to protect her again, or had they begun to spite her at last? Beth didn't know which was worse. Unlocking her front door, her satsuma air-freshener greeted her on the way in. Her rucksack waited at the foot of the stairs like a loyal dog. She slam-dunked her uniform into the laundry basket hanging from the highest part of her ceiling. Her subsequent victory dance was hidden beneath her glamour. Under a boiling hot shower, Beth choked out a laugh as a leaf was washed from her hair; it span like a little boat towards the drain. Beth quickly dressed, shoving her feet into the shiny blue boots Alice bought her for Christmas.

With her home in darkness, Beth grabbed her rucksack from its corner. _Ready. Set..._ A gale blasted snow into her face. _Fuck._ The forest seemed to hiss in protest.

"Do you feel that?" Bella shivered. "When did it get so cold?"

 _Double fuck._ Beth sighed. "When my sister got close enough to be detected."

"What is Lady Anna telling us?" Carlisle said anxiously, but Edward shook his head.

"I can't hear her thoughts. Her resistance is incredible _._ "

Bella's eyes flicked to Beth. "What else haven't you told us?"

"Nothing!" Beth sucked in a breath. "But there is a chance Anna is using her _other_ power to block her thoughts?"

Alice sighed, muttering about forgetting important details.

"Jake has caught her scent," said Edward. "They'll bring Anna in."

Horror was like ice down Beth's back. "What? Edward, there's no need!" She clattered into the trees, shouting, "She's coming to me, anyway!" _I need to warn her, somehow!_

The wolves were swarming in her woods. Beneath the initial wet dog smell, there was Seth's sandalwood comfort and Jake's bitter chocolate mahogany. Stinking of sadness and moonlight, Leah threatened to ram Beth off their path. Her lupine snarl was a warning.

But Beth snapped right back. "Tell Jacob to call off this attack!" When Leah did not change course, Beth hissed, "Fine. I doubt your brother wants to die, unlike you."

There was a booming bark just behind her. Despite everything, Seth remained Beth's favourite wolf in the pack. He whined as Beth drew parallel with him. His giant brown eye was fixed onto hers.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Beth's heart ached. "Please don't follow me."

Anna was a shadow flying fast through the trees – but her movements were skewed, as if every step drove a weight further across her shoulders. Her face was a mask until their eyes met. Then the mask seemed to shatter like porcelain.

"Beth." Pain glittered afresh in Anna's eyes. She stumbled. "Oh, Beth..."

"Anna – whoa!" Beth caught her sister before she hit the ground. "What's happened?"

But Anna could not answer. Her eyelids fluttered as if she were dreaming, or fitting. Under her tangle of curls, the bruises beneath her eyes spoke of a long, miserable journey. Alone.

Beth started as someone gasped behind her. "Oh, my goodness..."

"Esme." The relief of company did not comfort her. "Esme, please...get Edward. I think we're going to need him to translate." A memory skittered in Beth's mind, old but fresh as the snow soaking her knees.

 _I – I must have held on for too long._

When Edward arrived, the wolves followed close by. Beth shouted, "We need to get her inside – don't touch her!" Seth yelped at her ferocity and Jacob, russet and massive, bared his teeth.

Though it is a well-known fact that vampires don't sleep, Beth's room would have looked quite empty without her Queen-sized bed. There Anna lay unconscious, or asleep; Beth couldn't tell. "Careful," she murmured as Edward stepped back. "We don't know if her hands are protected. Unless you want her to access your mind – Edward?"

His eyes were closed, as if warding off some mental disturbance. "Beth, your sister is going to be alright. I hope you know that." He groaned, and took the chair Beth offered him.

"I do. Jesus, Edward, what's happened to her?" Beth sat on the edge of the bed, wishing she could give him and her sister some physical comfort. "Where's Aro?"

"In Volterra, with the rest of them. She's been running for…" Edward's face twisted. "Beth, shouting won't make me explain any faster."

"But I wasn't – oh." Beth grunted. _Sorry._

"They had a visitor from Prague. One touch and Aro knew exactly what the plan was." Edward took a breath. "But Radko wasn't alone. With Demetri away it was too late. The fire was –"

"What? _No._ " Beth jumped to her feet. "They can't be."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry, Beth."

"Don't," she choked, falling back onto the bed. "They can't all be... gone?" _I should have been there to protect her!_

"Then you would have died with them," said Edward. "You've given Anna a sanctuary."

"But is she still in danger?" As if to answer, Anna cried out, weakly curving in on herself. The knock at the door made Beth jump.

It was Carlisle. "Beth, may we come in?"

"Yes – yes, of course." Letting them in, Beth saw how Edward shuddered with relief as Bella ran to embrace him. _Oh, to love... and be loved in return._

"Has your sister spoken at all?" Carlisle said, breaking Beth's reverie. Whatever Anna was telling Edward, it seemed to be sapping the life from him like a choking vine.

"Not exactly," Beth exhaled. "Carlisle, Anna has been like this before. After she took Darius Tuono's powers." She cast frightened eyes on Edward. "It may have happened again."

"You told us Darius was dead," said Bella.

"He _is._ That's not what I meant..."

"Carlisle, the Volturi has been attacked," croaked Edward. "That's why Anna is here."

"What?" Bella took her husband's face between her hands. "Attacked by who? Who would do that? Who _could_?"

"A powerful group, led by a man called Radko," Edward whispered, and Carlisle seemed to sway where he stood.

He sounded faint. "Was a woman with him? A woman with white hair?"

This seemed to rouse Edward. "No. Iona remains preoccupied in Prague."

"Prague?" Beth rose on restless legs. "Now there are _two_ vampires in Prague? Julia said –"

"Many vampires live in Prague, Beth," said Carlisle carefully. "According to old whispers, Radko and Iona possess power over the mind and will. They are –"

Anna gasped. It sounded like a death-rattle. "Aro, _reviens-moi!_ "

"Christ...we need Jasper here." Beth flittered in panic. "He could – he could -"

"We don't need to speak to Eleazor," said Edward, answering Carlisle's unspoken question. "Lady Anna has all the information we require. The Volturi are either dead or driven underground."

"So why leave their most powerful asset alone?"

It was a good question, but Beth hoped that wasn't a sneer in Bella's tone. "Maybe they had no choice!"

"Why are you defending them? I thought you hated them."

"Lady Anna carries Aro's legacy!" Edward shouted. "He gave his power to her."

Beth's mouth clicked shut. With the obvious exception lying on the bed, Carlisle looked the most shaken. "If the Volturi is no more..."

"It may be too late, already," Bella clutched her husband. "What if the Romanians find out?"

"We need a family meeting."

Now, with the Cullens leaving her house, Beth reached for her phone. She thanked whatever had made her see sense to keep Demetri in her contacts. He came under ICE. _In case of emergency._ Anna continued to sob in her strange sleep, calling out for lost loved ones. _Renata. Dora. Didyme._ Others Beth had never heard of before.

Her phone rang on and on. Then empty silence answered. Beth's voice trembled. "Demetri? Hello?" Nothing. "Please answer me. I – "

"Hello, sweetheart." There was a throaty chuckle. "Are you lonely?"

* * *

 **TRANSLATION: "Aro, _reviens-moi!_ " - "Aro, come back to me!"**


	3. Chapter 2: Anna and her husband

**(20/05/19) In which things start to get...weird...**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Anna and Aro**

"H-Hazel?" Beth's clutched what last morsel of courage she had. "Where is Demetri?"

She bristled as Hazel continued to laugh."He's busy, I'm afraid...may I take a message?"

"No." Beth clenched her fists. "No, I need to talk to him. Now _._ "

"I told you, swee'eart. Your Prince Charming is –"

"No, you listen to me, _swee'eart_ ," - Beth threw the situation through the phone. "Anna barely made it out alive."

Beth didn't expect more silence, long enough to think Hazel had hung up on her. "Well, then put Lady Anna on the phone," she muttered at long last.

Beth's embarrassment had teeth. "I can't. She's...sleeping."

"And you said it was urgent."

"It is!" Beth moaned. "Listen." Anna was squirming around the bed, as if desperately trying to escape something. She clutched her head before beginning to cry.

"Don't trust Radko."

Gulping, Beth returned her phone to her ear. "If we're going to avenge the Volturi, we need Demetri. So where is he, Hazel?" Hazel told her. Beth nearly dropped her phone. "And – and you're there, too?"

"Yes. So, what's the plan, darling? Are you going to race to the castle, save the day?"

"I – I can try."

"Not good enough. The longer you wait, the harder it'll be to wake him up. Trust me."

Beth didn't. "Wake him up. What are you –?"

"No time to explain. Look up St. Vladislav Church, Prague. I assume you have a passport."

"Yes, obviously." Grabbing her tablet, Beth watched Anna. Her sister had brought nothing with her but trauma and misery. How would they travel like this?

"Marvellous," said Hazel. "When you get there, look for a bloke named Kenneth, right? I'll send you a picture of 'im when I hang up."

"Who the hell is Kenneth?"

"Oh. Whoops. I'm his sister-in-law."

Beth frowned. "Um, okay. Does that mean Michael is –?"

"Yes, more's the pity." Hazel made an annoyed noise. "You found it, yet?"

"Hang on, I've just signed in." Typing the church into the search engine, the results did not fill Beth with hope. "Jesus."

"Charming, innit? Some of the statues are fake, made to honour fallen soldiers."

"And the rest of them?" There was a commotion building outside. _Not now..._ Beth plugged her free ear with a finger.

Hazel smirked. "It's what's under the church you need to be concerned with."

"Something about an unfinished war-bunker."

"Is that was it says? Unfinished?" Hazel gave a cackle. She paused. "See you soon, princess."

"Wait!" But Hazel was gone. Bounding up to her crow's nest window, Beth found wolves and Cullens gathered near her front porch. Carlisle strained for calm as the big black wolf – Sam – growled like a juggernaut.

Edward translated, "And if she wakes? Do you know what will happen?"

"She is not here for us," Alice said. She turned to look at Beth's window. Anna, still vulnerable, continued to sob through closed eyes. What if they never opened? _You know what you must do._

Hazel's motive to hurt Beth was legitimate. She could be lying about the whole thing: St. Vladislav, Demetri being trapped; all of it. But it seemed like a very elaborate lie, ergo Beth was sure Hazel was telling the truth. Whoever it was – Radko or Iona, it probably didn't matter – what if they were keeping Hazel and Demetri against their will?

 _Demetri would have escaped by now. Unless..._ Hazel and Demetri were in some hotel. Together. Beth gulped. Who cared? Not her.

The Volturi was the only sure power to keep vampires quiet; for all Beth knew, the secret was already being told. Finally eroding away after millennia like some precious thing with no one left to care for it.

Anna whimpered, whispering in French now. Whatever the wolves were planning against her, there was no way Beth could protect her on her own. She grasped Anna's hand. _I'm so sorry._

The effect was immediate. Anna stopped crying. "Is it true? Do the wolves wish to kill me?"

Beth stammered. "I don't know – oh." Anna sat up, looking around with bright black eyes. Swinging her legs off the bed, she brushed Beth away as she attempted to help her to the floor.

"Darius' power doesn't appear to be working anymore." Anna smiled as she surveyed the room. "Your house is quite lovely."

"Oh, er, thanks," Beth grinned. But then Anna began to spin. Slow and graceful as a ballerina, she hummed a sweet lullaby with a far-off look on her face. It stirred a thought in Beth that was both frightening and intriguing. "W-what can you see?"

"Home," Anna said happily. "When the world was young. Didyme wants to dance in the garden..."

"Um, okay. Anna, you have to listen –" Beth swore as the wolves snarled outside. "Jesus! Hold on." Back up in her nest, Beth was met by hostile and frightened eyes. Sam and Jacob still seemed caught in a rumbling argument.

"What news, Beth?" Carlisle called. "Has Anna's condition changed?"

Anna was by Beth's side before she could say anything. Beth gave a brittle laugh. "Yeah. You could say that it's changed."

Swaying slightly, Anna placed her hands upon the window-sill. "My dear friends," she cooed. "It has been a long time, has it not?"

* * *

It was a tight squeeze with Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Alice in Beth's living-room. They all watched Anna at the breakfast bar drinking from the bags of blood Carlisle had brought for her.

"Beth." Anna carefully wiped the corner of her mouth. "Do you happen to have any paper and pens?"

"Um." Beth fidgeted against the kitchen counter. "Now doesn't seem like the right time to draw, hun."

"Please." Twisting in her chair, Anna's smile was all Aro's. Shivering, Beth did as she was bid, fetching her notebook and pencil case from her bookcase. "Thank you, Beth."

Anna began to draw, her lines quick and confident. Peering over her shoulder, Carlisle frowned. "That looks like -"

"Prague," Alice chirped from the arm of the sofa. "A map of Old Town Square."

With her map seemingly finished Anna passed it to Beth, smiling. "You know, then, what must be done.

"You want her to hunt down Radko," Edward murmured, and Beth flinched as her phone pinged loudly.

Carlisle was incredulous. It surprised and warmed Beth. "Lady Anna! Radko is a dangerous man."

"I would not ask any of _you_ to fight for us." Anna smiled, but it was one of mocking that didn't belong to her. "I know how much it displeases you, old friend."

"Yet you would ask Beth to cast aside her life, for you?"

Anna tossed her head with a wild laugh. "Dear Carlisle, you disappoint me. I would not put Beth in such a position, _alone_. Demetri followed Hazel and Michael to Prague, and now..."

"He's in St. Vladislav's Church," Beth whispered. Hazel's photo was slightly blurred; with ruffled black hair and a shrewd gaze, Kenneth looked too young to be married. Beth showed Anna the photo, who nodded.

"He will show you the way into the church."

"And...what about you?"

Anna's smile faltered, revealing helpless sorrow. "I am not fit to travel."

"Then do you expect us to look after you?" Edward said shortly.

"No, Edward Cullen. I do not." Anna swallowed and Beth saw her lip tremble. "Upon my word, I shall not hunt here, nor shall I hunt in your territory."

Carlisle bowed her head. "We shall hold you to it, Lady Anna. I can... only imagine the loss you must be feeling."

A milky tear rolled down Anna face. "Indeed." There it made a hole in the forehead of her recent sketch. She pressed her finger against it. "Now, I want you all to meet Iona."

The Cullens gathered around Beth to get a better look. Iona's long face and neck were surrounded by wispy graphite lines which hinted at the white hair Carlisle had mentioned. Shading was blackest around Iona's eyes, which had a deeply secretive look about them. Her mouth thin curved knowingly.

"An impressive likeness, indeed," Carlisle murmured and, despite everything, Beth grinned proudly.

"I know, right?" Iona seems...er..."

"Whilst powerful, she will have no reason to harm you," Anna said. "But take care when you meet her." Anna gave Beth a pointed look which made everyone chuckle somewhat uncomfortably. Beth's temper had always been a forest fire when she'd needed it least.

Beth grunted, hurt. "What about Radko? What should I do when I meet him?"

Anna swallowed hard, moving Iona aside. What she said made Beth shiver. "Use your glamour."

She moved to the next sketch – and Beth thought Anna was messing with her. This was no stranger; Aro gazed up at her with soft bedroom eyes.

Beth's skin prickled with the memory of a blush. "Um, I don't..."

Anna gave a mad giggle. "Ah, you see, dear Beth, not even _I_ could find Radko's true face. I sadly suspect he has forgotten it."

"Which means what, exactly?" said Bella.

Edward explained, "Radko sees what attracts his victims. He can adapt his appearance to suit them."

 _These fucking men with their irksome gifts._ Beth sighed. "That complicates things."

"Mm." Anna patted her hand, her eyes gleaming. "Who will you see, when you meet him?"

Beth cringed, hot and cold - just as Alice swore suddenly and Edward's face drained of what remaining colour it had.

"Bella," he said, taking his wife's hand. His eyes flicked to Anna, who met them curiously. "We have to go." A silent exchange passed between husband and wife.

Beth felt a fresh coil of dread tangle in her gut. _Edward, what is it?_

"Don't wait for us," Edward touched Beth's arm in a firm farewell. "Take your sister's advice, and be careful."

Beth spluttered,"Okay, but..." They shut the door behind them. Alice met her wide-eyed gaze and shook her head.

 _Say nothing about Renesmee._


	4. Chapter 3: (Un)clean break

**(20/05/19) Things get weirder still...**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **(Un)clean break**

"What are you doing, Ness?" Beth whispered into the trees. "You should stay at home where it's safe!"

The snow was abating, but the wind stayed wild. One sniff outside confirmed the wolves weren't far away; Renesmee's fluttering heartbeat was distant, but not enough.

Anna laughed and spat out a foreign word, making Beth jump. She shut the door. "Carlisle, what did she say this time?"

"She's speaking Romanian now," Carlisle said, looking uncomfortable. "I won't offend you by translating, but I have not heard such a curse in centuries."

Ten minutes had passed this way, with Anna blurting out seemingly random phrases. Beth understood very little of it. "Do you think it's a clue? Are the Romanians behind this attack, maybe?"

Carlisle and Alice exchanged a startled look. "Jasper and Esme are here," she said with some relief. Passing Beth, her voice dropped. "The Denalis are coming, too."

Beth swallowed a gasp. "What should we do?" _If they see Anna here..._

"Edward will talk to them." Alice's assurance gave Beth some strength. She looked back to Carlisle again. "For now, we must keep her inside."

Anna had returned to drawing; the pile of finished sketches was now so high it reached her shoulder. "I hear a strange heartbeat," she said. Raising her head, her eyes were bright and gleaming.

"Anna, wait a moment." Alice lurched forward.

"Have they all come to meet me? I'm honoured." Anna's expression seemed to freeze; it slackened into a mask of horror. "No, no! Not Vasilli, I beg of you!"

Carlisle choked out. "But that's –"

Anna began to claw at her cheeks. "Kill me, instead! Oh, God, kill me!" Beth grappled to hold her hands back, and a high scream, filled with such anguish, burst from Anna's mouth.

Alice said,"She's going to fall again."

Once they had carried an unconscious Anna to the sofa Carlisle checked her face for injury. "Aro's memories are borrowed from a milennia of minds; it's understandable they should start coming out like this."

Beth groaned. "Under – understandable? Look what it's done to her!" The scratches running down Anna's cheeks were like dark tear-tracks. "There must be some way we can make her... better again."

"What do you suggest?" Alice was neither gentle nor unkind. "You said so yourself, her ability to assimilate powers is irreversable."

"Given the circumstance," Carlisle looked thoughtful, "perhaps they are a comfort to her."

Beth rubbed a hand across her face. "Great minds think alike. How did _he_ live with it? Fuck!" She squeaked as Anna gripped her hand.

Her sister's eyes opened, but Aro's voice poured out of her mouth. "Why, everything comes with practice!" Anna cocked her head. "But who would you ask to end my wife's suffering, hm? The good doctor?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't..." Beth moaned as Aro's grip tightened. "S-stop!"

"Aro, you're hurting her!" Alice said.

"Precisely." Aro heaved a sigh. "Dearest Alice. Always on the side of the weaker species."

"We are for those in need. Let Beth go," said Carlise, trying to loosen his hold.

Beth struggled, gritting her teeth. Time and her sister's happiness had dulled Beth's hatred for Aro, but as he twisted her wrist, she cried out, "Anna – Anna, for fuck's sake, control your man!" Then something cracked, sending red flares of agony roaring through her hand.

"NO, ARO!" It was Anna. Her body seemed to sag, as if she had been punched in slow-motion. Her chin flopped and Beth slipped free, cradling her howling limb.

* * *

" _Careful, Iona. You nearly broke the magic spell."_

" _Enough. She has seen enough," an unfamiliar voice whispered. "We are running out of time, Hazel."_

" _Maybe you're right, but Demetri will...fine! But we should let her know the half-mortal is alright. I hate cliff-hangers."_

 _A small giggle."Oh, Hazel, you do make me laugh."_

* * *

"Beth? Is the splint comfortable?"

"Hmh?" Beth blinked, once, twice. "Um, yeah. It's a bit itchy."

She was sitting at the breakfast bar, watching Carlisle tighten a blue splint around her fragile wrist. "I expect you won't need to wear it for long," said Carlisle. "The crack is already healing."

Beth scratched at it as gently as she could. "Wow. Thank you, Carlisle. Luckily it was only my left hand Anna – _Aro_ – broke. Or else I'd be f- in trouble." There was another problem. "But...did I black out?"

Carlisle looked surprised. "No. Are you alright, Beth?" He followed her as she shuffled around. Pink wellington boots had been left near the door; a leather jacket hung on her coat hook, and a thick blue number with a furry hood dripped on the carpet.

"I honestly don't know." Beth found Alice with Jasper halfway up the stairs. "Shit, when did you get here?"

"Just now. Your sister is resting." Jasper's gold eyes landed on Beth's wrist. His lips thinned. "It would be a mercy to end her life before he does further harm, wouldn't you say?"

"Jazz, if you're offering, don't," Alice murmured.

"I agree with your wifey." Collapsing on the step below them, Beth rubbed her injured hand. Her rucksack waited in the corner where she had...had she dropped it there? Anna's maps were tucked in the inside pocket; Beth didn't remember putting them there.

"You're confused. What's bothering you?" Jasper said, coaxing a tired laugh as Beth did the zips back up.

The memory of her wrist breaking was branded on Beth's brain, but the voices blocked everything else out. Whispering together like two school girls, they'd sounded close. "At long last, I've lost my mind."

"You've been through a traumatic ordeal," Carlisle said, though he watched her with concern.

Grunting, Beth brushed a piece of fluff off her jeans. "Guess I better get going then. Prague awaits, huh."

Esme's voice was strained. "You shouldn't have to."

"Stay with us." The familiar voice yanked Beth out of the stairwell nook. Surrounded by her family and husband, Renesmee struggled to stand up from the sofa. Her swollen stomach got in the way.

 _How could I have forgotten?_ Beth's mind reeled. "Nessie, the baby..."

With Jacob's help Nessie landed on her feet. Kissing his cheek, she smiled as he stroked their growing child with a gentle hand. "You belong here, Beth," she said.

Beth wanted to cry. "Maybe you're right, hun." Retrieving her jacket, she threw her bag over her shoulders. "But there is no one else left to protect our secret."

Bella scoffed. "What about us?"

"You need to stay here. Protect yourselves, like always." Beth tossed and snatched her keys out of mid-air to hide the lump forming in her throat. "If... _he_ tries anything you probably know what to do."

"Don't go," Nessie said tearfully. Her thoughts were full of fear.

"I have to." Beth wasn't used to hugging her friend like this. Her phone was ringing, playing her new ringtone. She loved that song, it was so catchy. She opened her front door.

Standing there on her porch, was Demetri. He looked as stunned as Beth felt. "It's time. You need to wake up," he said before the world ceased to exist.

* * *

 **Confused? So is Beth! To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: Reality, or something like it

**Chapter 4:**

 **Reality, or something like it**

The room was full of bodies. Cold walls pressed into Beth's shoulder blades. "H-Hello?"

Silence. Beth touched her injured wrist but frowned. She felt no pain. Testing her wrist, she found her phone in her hoodie. Still, no pain. Her bright screen was almost too much for her eyes.

"Careful." A hand touched her shoulder, and Beth instinctively shoved the glare into the face of her would-be attacker. "Bloody hell! What're you tryna do, blind me?" Hazel swatted the phone away, causing Beth to stumble back into the wall and drop her phone with a clatter.

Hazel swiped the phone, inspecting it for damage. "A little chip, but nothin' major." She offered it back, and Beth snatched it away. "Alright. You seem tetchy."

Beth barked a creaky laugh. "Tetchy?"

"You're safe under St. Vladislav's Church. Just where you wanted to get to."

"What?" Beth squeaked. "But –"

"I dunno 'bout you," Hazel said with hushed relish, "but I think they're beautiful."

Out of all of the people in the room, a man with black curls sighed longingly. He wore a green vest which was unlike anything Demetri would ever wear, but Beth's insides had turned to liquid all the same. "Hazel, did you do this?" she whispered.

Hazel folded her arms, her lip curling. "Only some of them." She walked, almost strutted, amongst the vampires. "Only those who asked for a nibble."

Beth made a disgusted noise. "So, is Demetri here, or what?"

Hazel's smile flashed, like a waiting switchblade. "First, you need to know why he's here. Although I'm not the right person to tell you." She grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her over. "The door's this way."

Bad things had happened to Beth the last time someone had taken her hand. She snatched it back, and Hazel shrugged. "Alright. Follow me then."

When she was young, Beth and her brother had invented a game much like the Floor Is Made of Lava. On rainy days Alex would place cushions all around the living-room floor, and whoever made it over the rocks across the crocodile-infested water to the mountain (sofa) first would win. Beth was reminded of it now as she hurried to catch Hazel, dodging the bodies all around them.

One misstep could mean death – or an angry vampire, which was pretty much the same thing. Beth's heart still flipped over a tall man with olive skin, or black hair, to no avail. None of them were Demetri.

The screech of metal hinges jarred Beth out of her search. "Sorry," Hazel said, clearly feeling far from it. A long bar of light spilled into the bunker. "But someone is really eager to see you."

Beth's stomach did a wild somersault. Was Hazel messing with her, again? Her head hurt.

The doorway led to a narrow white corridor. Hazel stepped back, gesturing to let Beth go first, but she gave up at the look on Beth's face. "That phone call at my house," Beth hissed. "Did that happen?"

"All will be revealed shortly, sweet' eart."

Beth wanted to punch her. "I'm under St. Vladislav Church, with no memory of getting here! What the fuck is going on?"

Muttering under her breath, Hazel led her towards a short flight of steps at the end of the corridor; another heavy door waited at the top. Once there, Hazel banged out a rhythm. Beth glared at the dusty hem of Hazel's jeans.

A voice called from the other side, soft and cautious. "One moment." As soon as the door shuddered open, Beth was hit by the musty smell of stone and decay. She had been under the impression she was ascending out of a tomb, not into one...

* * *

The bunker was full of bodies. Some were were standing around with their eyes closed, while others sat against the walls with their heads bowed. A cross-legged man was slouched near the metal door as if waiting for someone. He was tall and shaggy-haired, with prominent cheekbones.

It didn't matter. Hazel was gone. Beth was back where she'd started, or somewhere else like it. "What. Is. Happening?" She asked weakly.

"You are safe." A woman smiled serenely next to her, making her jump.

Beth creaked a laugh. "Am I?" Wincing, she cleared her throat. "Where am I, exactly?"

The woman nodded compassionately. "You are under the church of Saint Vladislav. My name is Iona –"

Beth's head pounded, dull and heavy. "What?"

"My name is – "

"No, wait. What?" Beth's splint was still gone. Her wrist was flawless like the fracture had never happened. "I was at my house, and then I was in this dark place with..." Struggling to her feet, Beth's her limbs were strangely stiff, almost unresponsive.

Iona steadied her, making a cooing noise. "Of course, you are confused, yes." She nodded again, her blonde hair bouncing. "But here is the true reality, Beth Rhodes. Here with everyone. See? They are safe, also."

Beneath flickering ceiling panels, film posters and rugs had been brought to make the shelter more welcoming. Sleeping bags were left in a jumble in a corner, but as far as Beth could see, only one was being used.

"How – How long have they been here?" Beth whispered.

With a dismissive noise, Iona said, "Explaining comes later. You want to find your Demetri, yes? He is here."

"Where? I can't see him." Beth gulped. This was happening too fast.

Iona carefully crossed the bunker. "That is because he is hiding, my dear."

It was a fascinating thing to watch as Iona reached to touch each person she passed; as if to reassure them, like sleeping children comforted by their mother. They sighed but did not wake.

When Iona came to the huddled mass in the sleeping-bag, she beckoned Beth over. "Come. See him for yourself."

"I don't –" But Beth's feet were moving. Oh God, she needed more time to unscramble what had just happened. Where was Hazel? Iona just smiled, like Demetri was a gift waiting for Beth to enjoy.

But who was Beth to witness Demetri at his most vulnerable? Her heart squirmed. Even facing away from each other, she couldn't look at Demetri for long. His hair was rumpled, and his clothes were creased and – oh, were those dimples in his lower back? Beth didn't know.

She made a meal of tugging her sleeves over her hands. "Can you...can you wake him? Demetri?"

Iona's beaming expression seemed to flicker. "Soon, Beth Rhodes. Your Demetri refuses to cooperate until he knows the full story."

That sounded like him. Beth had to smile through her embarrassment. "What's the full story? That's Michael Lewis waiting near the door. His sister Hazel told me to come here."

Iona was nodding again. "They found me five years ago. I was glad of the company. My husband had left me to begin with his big plan." She tsked.

 _Fuck. Five years ago!_ Beth squatted down next to Demetri, her mind whirling. "Your husband is called Radko, isn't he? So this big plan has something to do with the Volturi?"

Iona gave a cry. "You remember! That is good." She patted Beth on the back, which almost jostled Beth onto Demetri.

"Jesus Christ!" Beth scrambled up. "Your husband wanted to destroy the Volturi, and so he did."

"Who told you that?" Iona asked softly.

"The Volturi Queen travelled all the way from Volterra to Fairbanks, because your husband murdered her family. I was her last resort."

Iona touched Demetri's head. He sighed and relaxed in his sleeping bag. "If you are ready, Beth Rhodes, you can prevent that future from happening."

Beth stared at her. "You –"She never got to finish that question, however; someone banged impatiently on the metal door, hard enough to rattle the hinges.

"Coo-ee! Our psychic says it's time to come in." A throaty voice sang, and Iona cursed.

" _Sakra_!" She clapped her hands. "Excuse me a moment."

"But that was Hazel," Beth croaked. Demetri still hadn't moved.

Iona didn't answer. She opened the metal door, revealing a long and white corridor that was eerily familiar. Like the light at the end of the tunnel from a distant memory. This was another trick. It had to be.

A queue waited outside. Hazel – or whoever she was in that ginger wig and green braces – marched straight in. "How much've you told her, _láska_?" She pecked Iona on the cheek with an impish glint in her eyes.

"Not nearly enough," sighed Iona, before the Queen of the Volturi ran inside – except she was not a Queen at that very moment. With a shaky sob, Anna clutched Beth to her, so fiercely Beth almost swallowed a mouthful of her curls.

Anna was trembling. "Are you alright? Oh, Lord, I was so worried!"

"With all due respect, Lady Anna," another familiar voice piped up, "I _told_ you she would be fine. A little disorientated, sure. But fine. Right, Beth?"

"Yeah. Right." Beth could hardly speak through the lump in her throat. "Now, will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

* * *

 **Czech translations:**

 _Sakra! -_ Damn!

 _Láska -_ Love/sweetheart


End file.
